Broken shadows
by hashiba42
Summary: The Ronins and Co. find that just because Talpa's gone, doesn't mean the Dynasty's safe. He left plenty behind... Chapter 11 now up
1. You found what?

Kento slouched lazily in his seat, paying little attention as science teacher droned on about the gel electrophoresis. He sighed and looked out the window at the parking lot where his van sat. He glanced at the clock above the blackboard.

_Ten minutes?! Aww…_

"Mr. Rei Faun."

Kento's head snapped up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you like to answer a few questions for us, seeing as how you were paying such close attention to the lesson?"

"No, sir," he said, leaning back in his seat, "I'd rather give the other students a chance."

There were muffled chuckles from the class.

"They'll all get their turns," Sensei Nakago assured him. "But tell me, are you even capable of explaining something as simple as what gel electrophoresis does?"

Kento clenched his fists angrily. He _hated_ the way this guy treated him. He'd always gone out of his way to pick on him, and laughed in his face when he did something wrong.

"Gel electrophoresis," the Ronin growled, biting out the words, "is the process of separating DNA into bands based on their length, sir." He spat the last word out as if it tasted disgusting.

Sensei Nakago narrowed his eyes for a moment, then turned and smiled at the rest of the class.

"Well, it would seem all the television Mr. Rei Faun watches has paid off." The class chuckled at that. "Now, Mr. Mouri, would you please read page 420 out loud?"

***

Ryo was jerked out of his sleep by the sharp ring of the final bell. 

"Hmmm?"

He looked around the history classroom, only to discover that there was no one else left.

"Oh crap!" He jumped out of his seat, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and bolted out of the room and down the hall for his bus. If he missed it, he would have to walk home, and he definitely did not feel like doing that. Especially today. He tore across the parking lot, hopping onto the bus just as the door closed. 

***

Amber sat in the back of the bus, for once having a seat to herself. She was surprised that it was this empty. It was probably because of the big football game. Everyone seemed to be going. 

She didn't pay attention as the bus driver had to wait so one late student could climb aboard. However, she was forced to look up when that student came to a stop beside her seat.

"H-hey, Amber," Ryo said almost sheepishly. "Um, since you're not sharing a seat yet, can I, uh, sit here?"

Sighing, the blonde girl reluctantly nodded her head and moved her backpack. 

Ryo grinned. "Thanks."

***

Shaking his head wearily, Kento shuffled his way tiredly through the masses of jocks, cheerleaders, and school-spirited people that were heading over to the game and walked across the vast expanse of blacktop towards his van. Not even bothering to look where he tossed it, he threw his backpack in the backseat and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a yelp of pain.

Cautiously, he peered over the seat— and everything went abruptly black. 

***

Kayura winced. She'd overreacted. Grunting and rubbing her sore head, she peered over the back of the seat to see Hardrock sprawled out, unconscious.

"Oops."

Not sure what to do, she turned to the sack that had hit her head in the first place. She rummaged through it uncertainly, looking for something to revive her victim. With an unsure look, she pulled out a fairly short, soft, almost sponge-like log of sorts. It was wrapped in a clear, almost papery substance that made an irritating crinkling noise. She pulled the covering off, and scent of cake, cream, and sugar filled her nose. It apparently also reached Hardrock, for almost the instant the wrapper was off his eyes fluttered open and sat up, sniffing.

"Twinkie?"

She blinked in shock for a moment, then laughed.

"I see you haven't changed much, Hardrock."

***

"Wait, so you found what in this tomb?"

"Catacomb. No dead bodies. Yet."

"Whatever."

Kayura sighed. "We're not entirely sure. They're big cylindrical columns. They're frosted over, so we can't tell what's inside them. But we know there's something; the silhouettes look almost like bodies."

"Tomb!" Kento shouted triumphantly.

"Bodies?" the rest of the Ronins chorused at the same time.

Kayura nodded.

"Dead bodies?" Sai asked quietly.

She shrugged. "We can't really see much of anything. We're not even sure they are bodies yet."

"Who couldn't tell if what were bodies?" came a voice from the kitchen door. They all turned to see Ryo in the doorway.

"Why are you home so late?" Rowen asked suspiciously. "I saw your bus leave with you on it."

"Ah, but did you see who he was sitting next to? It was—"

Sage's comment was cut short as Ryo's math book connected with his hair and bounced harmlessly off and into poor Rowen's lap.

"Watch it," the blue-haired Ronin winced, hefting the heavy textbook up and over into Sage's lap.

"Hey, this isn't mine, you know."

"So? It's not mine. It was intended for _your_ skull."

Sage smirked and shook his head.

Sai spoke up, sounding amused. "What were you saying, Sage?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, before Ryo interrupted."

"Oh." Sage glanced over at the group's leader, who gave him a pleading look. He sighed and said, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Ryo looked extremely relieved. He gave the blonde a thankful look and moved to sit down on the couch.

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"You mean, before you interrupted?"

"Shut up, Rowen."

Kayura shook her head.

"Are they always like this?" she asked Kento quietly. He laughed and nodded. Then he winced and rubbed his sore jaw and neck.

"Are you still sore?"

He nodded.

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just reacted—"

"It's alright," Kento cut her off. "I'll be fine."

"Is there any thing I can do?"

Kento just shrugged. 

Seeing that he didn't really care, Kayura dropped the subject and turned to answer Ryo's question just as the brawl that had erupted died down. As the Ronins picked themselves up and regained their composure, Kayura continued her explanation.

"We also found one cylinder that had been cracked open. It's impossible to tell whether it was from the inside or the outside."

"Why?" Ryo suddenly became more interested.

"It was almost completely shattered. Only a few pieces were left."

"Did it have any kind of base?" Kento asked.

Kayura shook her head. "It's set too far down in the ground to have been damaged easily. It looks intact."

"Does it look like a piece of equipment? Something that we can use to try and figure out what those things are?" Sage asked.

"I'm not sure. We aren't very familiar with technology."

"Technology in the Nether Realm? Why does this sound very bad?" Sai asked nervously.

"So," Rowen spoke up eagerly, "would you like us to come check it out?"

"Check what out?" came a voice from upstairs. They all looked up to see Kento's sister peeking over the railing.

Ryo shook his head. "Not again…"

"Oh, look who's talkin'," Rowen piped up. "That was you five minutes ago."

"Aaaagh!" Katie cried from above in fake horror. "Are you comparing me to _him_?!"

She pounded down the stairs and launched herself at the blue-haired Ronin, tackling him.

"Evil!!!"

"Aack!" Rowen squealed. "Kento! Get your insane sister offa me! She's gonna rip out my throat!"

"Nah," Kento told him, "I think she's just gonna constrict the air passin' through it."

"Hah *gasp* hah…"

From the staircase, there came a jeering catcall.

"Whoa, havin' fun down there? I'm surprised Kento's not doin' anything to try and stop you two."

Blushing slightly, Katie scowled and released her blue-haired victim. He sank, gasping, into the carpeting and she bounded merrily over to an empty spot on the couch.

Sage turned and smiled as Rachel came down the stairs, making space beside himself on the couch for her to sit. 

"You guys hold a meeting without telling us? How rude…"

Kayura resumed her explanation.

"Now where were we?"

"Um, Rowen groaned from the carpet, "I believe you were about to answer my question as to whether or not you want us to come and investigate."

"Oh, right. The problem is getting you there."

"You guys can summon gates, right?"

"Well, yes, but considering the size they are and the amount of energy it would take, it's not worth it. We do have portal capabilities, but they're never very stable. We wouldn't be able to fit all of you."

"Not even one at a time?"

Kayura shook her head. "It doesn't work that way. These kind of portals are meant as round-trip tickets for just one person. There and back. One could probably safely transport one, _maybe _two people with. Any more than that and you'd more than run the risk of collapsing while you're inside."

"I don't suppose we can open more than one of these portals, huh?"

"Possibly, with the Warlords' help. But most likely only one more.

"Why?"

"Ro, do we all have to suffer through your insatiable curiosity?"

"Well, Kento, it can't hurt to know all you can about what you're getting into," Sage defended.

"Hal— I mean, Sage is right. It won't kill you.

"Well, there are basically two reasons why we can only have two portals. The first is that there are only two of us who can maintain them well enough. Myself and, of course, Anubis. Each of us can only hold one at a time and doing more than one in succession, opening and closing, opening and closing, would be too much."

"And the other reason?"

"The other reason," Kayura sighed, "is that we can't risk anyone who's not supposed to go through going through."

They all became quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"We have no idea what we'll run into. If there is something alive down there, they probably won't be on our side. We can't risk them reaching the Mortal Realm. With just two portals, we can easily close them down at the first sign of danger and not have to worry about leaving any unattended."

"Makes sense," Rowen nodded. "So, let's see… how many of us can go? Does Anubis have to be there for us to go through the portal he opens?"

Kayura nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"No problem. So, at most, four of us can go, right?"

"Correct. I'll leave it up to you to decide who will go, but try to keep in mind the nature of this venture and the environment.

"We are deep underground. It will be cold wet, and dark. It would also be wise to take someone who would be good at figuring out any technology we run across."

"Alright."

*note* Ok, so that's the end of chapter 1. What do you think? Please review! This is my first real fic being posted on the web, and I want to know what my fellow authors think. Be honest! 


	2. Sibling disputes

"No! I refuse to agree to this!"

"Kento, it makes sense this way."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you get to go with Rachel! You ain't thinkin'—"

"No, Kento, _you're_ not thinking!" Katie snapped at her brother.

"I am too! I'm thinkin' of _your_ safety. You have no idea what's down there!"

"And neither does anybody else! That doesn't make it any safer for you, or Sai, or even Ryo to go instead!"

"I won't be there to help you!"

"Newsflash here: I don't need tour help every hour of every day of every month of every year for the rest of my life!"

"She won't be alone, you know," Rowen interjected. "There will be five other people there with her, including Kayura and Anubis."

Katie gave a frustrated growl.

"I don't need any protection! How come nobody makes this big a fuss about Rachel going?! Don't you care about her welfare at all?"

No one said anything for a moment, taken aback by her question. Sage scooted closer to Rachel without even realizing it. The uneasy silence was broken by Kento, who was still upset.

"Don't try and change the subject! You're not going!"

"That's not your decision to make!"

"Yes it is! I'm responsible for you!"

"No you're not! I am!"

The other Ronins looked at each other nervously, wincing as the siblings' voices continued to raise.

"You know what, forget it," Katie said, suddenly very calm. "I won't go. You win. In fact, just so you never have to worry again, I won't fight. No more. I'll resign." With that, she turned and stalked upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

"Great going, Kento," Rowen snapped.

"What?! It wasn't my fault!"

Sai looked down at the carpet, and the others couldn't help but snort. The blue-haired Ronin jumped to his feet. He jabbed his finger at Kento.

"You are bein' so self-centered, you can't even see it! All you care about is what _you_ think _you_ have to do. It's not about _her_ safety, it's about _you_ keeping her safe! It can't be left up to any of us. You don't think any one of your comrades, the ones who fought by your side through thick and thin, can keep her safe? You think it's harder to protect her than take down Talpa?! None of us care enough to help?!"

"That's not what I was—"

"Oh, just shut up," Rowen growled, turning and pounding up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

Rowen said nothing, and kept going.

"Answer me, dammit!"

There was the slam of the attic door once again as Rowen went into the girls' bedroom.

Ryo sighed. "That went well."

Hearing the commotion, Kayura walked in from the kitchen and quickly surveyed the scene. 

"What happened? We seem to be missing two people."

Sai shook his head. "Kento didn't quite, um, agree with the plan we'd formulated as to who was going to go."

"And what was this plan?"

"Well, it had been Rowen, Sage, and the two girls. We figured Rowen would handle the scientific stuff, and Sage could provide some light, if necessary. Katie can take any cold, and both girls could use a little experience. Since it's just a scouting mission, it'd be perfect."

"And he didn't want her going?"

"No. And Rowen got mad and followed her."

"Can we all stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Kento bellowed. "Besides, it doesn't matter now. She doesn't want to go, remember?"

"What do you mean, Kento?" Kayura asked.

"Well, she said she quit, if I heard her right."

***

Walking into the room, Rowen looked around for Katie. He spotted her sitting on the floor beside her bed, face buried in her knees.

He hesitated, unsure what to say, then walked over and sat beside her. 

"What do you want?"

He blinked in surprise. Man, she was _pissed_. 

"Nothing." 

Katie lifted her head slightly, and he could see she was trying not to cry. 

"Hey, what's the matter? I thought you were mad."

She buried her face again.

"Just go away."

"Well, I can't exactly go back downstairs right now…"

It was quiet for a moment. "And why is that?"

Rowen laughed quietly. "I kinda blew up at Kento too."

"And why'd you come up here?"

He paused. Why _had_ he come up here instead of his own room? 

She looked over at him. "Well?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

The room became silent again. Through the floor they could hear the muffled voices still debating downstairs, and Rowen wondered what they were deciding.

"Rowen?"

"Hmm?"

"What should I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the smart one. What am I supposed to do now that I don't belong here? Should I wait until school's out and then move back home or—"

"Whoa. Slow down a minute. Who says you don't belong here?"

"You heard me down there. I told them I resigned. I gave up my right to be a Ronin."

"I think they all realize you were just upset. Nobody's gonna hold you to that."  
"Kento will."

Rowen sighed. "He would only as an excuse to keep you safe. But everybody else knows better. 

"You're a Ronin, whether you want to be or not. All of us are. The armor chose us, and we can do nothing to change that. There are times all of us wish we could just be normal like everyone else, and not have to worry about the Nether Realm or the Dynasty. But just running away from the problems doesn't make us safe.

"I think Kento knows deep down that no matter what, as long as you have an armor, you're in danger. They'll come after you at some point. That's what gets him so upset."

"But that's what annoys me. He's always trying to protect me. He never lets me do anything for myself."

Rowen wasn't sure, but there was something odd about the way she said that. As if she felt bad for saying it.

"But, Kate, we all look out for each other. I know sometimes he goes overboard in big brother mode, but it just shows how much he cares," he explained. He shook his head. _Here I am defending him for what I just yelled at him about._

"I know…" she sighed. 

***

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Kento gulped as he found himself being shot some rather malevolent glares by his comrades. He gave a sigh of defeat, then straightened his shoulders and began his journey upstairs.

_They're gonna make me grovel! This couldn't get any worse. I have to beg my sister to put herself in possible danger just because she threw a fit. Just because she wants to show she can stand up for herself. But they don't know her like I do… _

Much quicker than he would have liked, Kento reached the door to the attic where the two female Ronins stayed. Bracing himself, he reached out and closed his hand around the worn doorknob, turning it slowly. He winced as the door gave a sharp creak, then peeked his head in.

He'd expected to find her on her bed, crying angry tears, just like when she used to get mad when they were kids. But instead, she sat on the floor beside Rowen, looking very, very sad.

"Um, Rowen, could you give us a minute, here?"

Rowen hesitated, looking first at Kento, then to Katie.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

He stood and walked to the door, purposely bumping into Kento's shoulder. They looked at each other for a moment, Rowen giving Kento a silent warning before heading down the stairs. Kento shut the door after him.

"Look, Kate…" he stared at the floor. "They told me to come up and apologize about everything… and well, you know, tell you I've got no right to make your decisions for you and whatnot. So, I'm sorry I guess, and of course you can go if you want, but I still—"

"Just shut up, 'Nichan," she sniffled. 

He looked up to see she was about to burst into tears. 

"Aw, Kate…" He knelt beside her, hugging her tightly. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot," she choked. "I know you know me better than they do, and you're right about me all the time. I'm sorry I yelled at you and got mad and—"

He chuckled. "It's alright. We're both stubborn. I know you didn't mean it… And I just want to make you safe. I don't mean to make it seem like you can't do anything for yourself."

He pulled back and wiped a few tears off her cheeks. She offered a weak smile.

"C'mon, let's go back downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute," she told him. 

Kento left, and she stood up. She walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water, then buried her face in a towel, sighing deeply.

***

Downstairs, everyone sat around in the kitchen. Anubis had arrived, and Kayura was filling him in on the plan as the others sat around, more or less silently, eating an afternoon snack that Sai had fixed. Ryo and Sage were absent-mindedly flicking a piece of tinfoil back and forth. Whiteblaze sat eye-level with the table, watching Kento eat. Noticing this, the Ronin wrapped one arm around his plate protectively.

"So, she is going then?" Anubis asked. 

"Hardro—Kento seemed pretty sure," Kayura nodded. "She should be down soon."

Anubis looked concerned. "Perhaps we should go check on her. I have a bad feeling about something…"

Right on cue, Katie walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, minna," she said quietly. "Sorry about earlier…"

Kayura turned back to Anubis.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm not sure. I just feel like there's going to be some trouble today…"


	3. Onward, into the scary place

__

Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…

There was a faint sound of heavy footsteps on the cold gravel. They came to a halt suddenly, and the crunching of gravel was replaced by the hiss of heavy, slow breathing.

_Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip…_

Water lay in shallow pools on the small pebbles, gathering under the leaking cracks hidden on the shadowy ceiling. The light was nearly non-existent; the walls were black with dirt and darkness. It was painfully cold, and there was a thin, wispy fog coating the damp, uneven ground.

_Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_

The footsteps started again, and then slowly faded down the hallway into the pure darkness.

***

"You sure these are safe?" Rachel asked warily, eyeing the portals.

"Yes," Anubis sighed. "For the tenth time," he added under his breath.

"Actually," Katie piped up counting on her fingers, "only the ninth."

"Are we ready to leave?" Kayura asked the little group.

"Ready!" came the chorus of voices, some more enthusiastic than others.

"So, what do we do, exactly?" Rowen, of course, was fascinated, and eager to be on his way. "Just hop in?"

"Normally, yes." 

"Normally?" Everyone turned to look at Anubis.

"I would suggest, only as a precautionary measure, that we hold on to on another. We don't want anyone getting separated."

Looking over at the sidelines, Katie could tell Kento didn't look too happy about that statement. She gave him a thumbs up.

"Whatever," Rachel shrugged, taking Sage's hand. 

"Let's go already!" Katie whined, gagging at the blonde couple.

"Very well." Kayura held out her hand to Rowen, who in turn held his out to Katie. Anubis had taken Rachel's hand, and the trio stepped into the swirling maw, disappearing from sight.

"Here we go," Kayura told them, and the next thing they knew, they were gone.

***

With a _whoosh_, the Nether Realm flew into view, and the six travelers found themselves standing in Talpa's palace.

"That was a rush. They should have rides like that at Disneyland!"

Rowen and Sage looked around. It had been a while since their last "visit" to the Nether Realm. Their moods darkened visibly.

"So," Rachel said, looking around, "this is where it all happened, huh?"

"It's… big," Katie observed, craning her neck to look up. "And dark."

"Not to mention cold."

"Doesn't bother me," said a voice behind them. The four Ronins turned in surprise to see a vague silhouette against the darkness.

"Hello, Kale," Kayura addressed the figure pleasantly. "I'm glad you decided to show up."

"Well, I figured, where would you be without me? Lost, that's where."

"Hey, cold doesn't bother me," Katie informed him. "And we've got Sage, the human flashlight, thank you very much."

"Sage isn't a flashlight," Rachel protested.

Kale chuckled, "Well, follow at your own discretion, if you don't trust me. But I think I know where we're goin' a bit better than you. I spent a few hundred years here, whereas some of you," he looked over at the girls, particularly Katie, "have never been here before."

"Great, it's Tour Guide Kale!"

"Watch it, woman, or I'm gonna purposely lose you down there. You'll be lucky to ever come within a hundred meters of the exit."

"Jeez, how far are we gonna be walking?" Rowen asked.

"You'll certainly be getting your exercise," Kayura assured them. There was a collective groan.

"Aw man…"

"Grr…"

"Hey, can I cheat?"

"What do you mean, cheat?"

"Well, you know about the powers Rachel's 'n my armor have, right?"

"Not particularly, no." Anubis looked curious.

"Ah. Care for a demonstration?"

"Not now, Kate."

She turned to Rowen. He gave her a warning look.

"It's better that we save that for later."

She sighed. "Fine. Can I get a piggyback, then?"

"No."

"Aww… But I don' wanna walk all the way…"

Sage chuckled to himself. "You need a lift, Rachel?" he joked.

She blushed. "No, I'll walk."

"Then let's be off!" Kale announced, taking the lead. With great effort, he pushed open the large doors, revealing a dark hallway. "This way, please."

Once everyone was through, he let the doors go, and they slid slowly back into place with an ominous thud, leaving them in pure pitch black darkness.

"Mommy…" Katie whimpered, only half joking.

"Just a second."

There was a snap-hiss, and Kale was suddenly illuminated by a faint, sickening greenish light. In his hand was a torch. He held it out to Kayura, who passed it to Anubis. 

"That ought to help you people," Kale grinned at the others. "Now, just follow me."

Feeling a little more uneasy than they had when the left, the group did as they were told and followed Kale in silence, the sound of their footsteps echoing loudly off the empty stone walls.

***

Back in the Mortal Realm, the other Ronins were playing Bomberman. Kento threw down his controller in disgust.

"I can't believe this is happening. I am the master of this game."

"I think your mind's just elsewhere, Kento," Sai reassured him. He gave a mall maniacal laugh as he cornered Ryo between one of his own bombs and a freshly laid one. After watching the little red character blow up, he turned back to his friend. "You don't have to worry. They're all going to be fine."

"Yeah," Ryo agreed. "It's just a simple check it out mission. They'll be back before dinner."

"But what about the broken one? What if whatever was inside is dangerous and it—"

"_Kento_," Sai sounded exasperated. "For all we know, those things have been sitting there for a hundred years and that one broke two days after they were put in. We don't even know what's in them. It could be something stupid.

And if something _is_ running around and it _is_ dangerous, they'll still be fine. All the Warlords are there, Kayura's got the Ancient's staff, and they've all got their armors. They'll be fine."

Just then, the doorbell rang. All three fell silent and looked from each other, to the door, to the portals.

It was Ryo who voiced what was running through everyone's mind.

"Crap."

Rant:

*flops over, dead* Whew! Chapter 3 is DONE! I know it's probably a bit shorter than the other two so far, but I'm editing as I go. The original is in a notebook, and as I go along typing it up, I end up changing quite a bit. And hacking out quite a bit. This chapter just suffered more hacking and less fill than the first two.

Anywho, a GREAT BIG THANK YOU goes out to those of you who have bothered to review. *bows* I hope you continue to read, and tell me what you think! 

NEXT CHAPTER: Touma gets hurt?! (Well, ok, everybody does… But Touma counts most in my book)


	4. This could spell trouble

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can I kill her now?"

"No."

"Hey Kale, where's everybody else?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know, the other two Warlords?"

"They'll meet up with us on the way there."

"Oh."

Right on cue, they turned a corner and found a green haired individual leaning against the shadowy wall, waiting for them.

"Took you long enough."

***

__

Why why why WHY now?! Ryo thought as he walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He took a deep breath and prepared to open the door and slip quickly out. _Who in the world would be coming over—_

"Hello!" he squeaked, a huge smile lighting up his face as he saw who it was.

"Ry-O!" both Kento and Sai yelled at the top of their lungs, snapping him back into reality. He quickly shut the door behind him, hoping she hadn't seen.

"S-so, uh, Amber, whatcha doing over here?"

"I need to get some homework assignments from Katie."

"Oh. Well, uh, how- how come you walked over? Couldn't you just use the phone?"

"What, you don't like to see me?" she asked, looking up at him. His heart nearly shot out of his chest.

"O-oh, no, of c-course not! I mean, uh, I love seeing you and everything b-but, um, well, I just wish you hadn't wasted your energy 'cause neither of the girls are home right now and, uh…" His mind raced. _Man, my brain isn't working right now! What's the matter with me? And what's with her? Especially those eyes. There's something different. Something weird._

"You don't know when they'll be home?"

"Huh?" Her question had startled him. "Oh, uh, no, not really. I'll tell Katie to call you when they get back, ok?"

Another odd look. "Alright. Thank you." She turned and started down the walkway towards the road.

"H-hey, Amber?"

She looked back over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Y-you feelin' ok? You… look different."

"I'm fine."

_Got that right_, he found himself thinking, watching her walk away. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality again. _Why does she have that effect on me?_ He frowned. _And what's affecting her?_ A sick, icy chill ran through him, and he shivered.

***

"So, what's the news?" Kale asked Sekhmet, once they had continued their walk.

"Everything appears to be quiet," replied the green-haired warrior.

"Good."

After a moment of silence, the two looked back at the group following them.

"Odd that they would not send Wildfire on such a mission," Sekhmet observed. "As the leader, wouldn't he be useful in making decisions?"

Kale shrugged. "Ask Kayura. She and Anubis were the ones who went to the Mortal Realm to get them."

Upon hearing her name mentioned, Kayura joined in the conversation. "What are we saying behind my back?"

"Nothing. Sekhie here," Sekhmet scowled at that, "wanted to know why Ryo hadn't come."

Kayura sighed. "Well, after a lot of yelling and arguing, this group was chosen for very specific reasons." She explained to them what the Ronins had told her.

Kale nodded. "Sounds like decent logic."

"But we aren't sure it is safe," Sekhmet reminded them. "I am not sure it was a wise idea to send the girls."

"Well, they're never going to get combat experience if we keep saying they can't go since they don't have any. It's a vicious cycle. Besides, they've got all of us here."

"Speaking of all of us," Anubis joined in, "where is Dais?"

"He should be here soon."

***

"You nearly blew it man!" Kento bellowed. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I wasn't thinking," Ryo mumbled. _I couldn't think…_

"You've got that right," Kento snarled.

"Do you think she saw them?" Sai asked nervously.

"I-I don't know."

"Was she actin' weird or anything?"

Ryo swallowed. "Uh, no, um," he stuttered. "I didn't see her do anything weird, really."

Sai and Kento looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. He was definitely covering something up. But was it important? They said nothing, just stared at him disapprovingly. He kept his eyes on the arm of his chair as he pulled out tiger hairs, avoiding their gazes.

***

__

Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…

Rachel stopped suddenly. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps. Coming from behind us."

She turned around, and found herself face to chest with Dais. Squealing in fear, she leapt back.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Nice to see you too, my dear."

"And _don't_ call me that!"

"Sorry honey."

"Agh! Dais, I am going to rip off your arm and beat you to death with it!"

"Alright you two," Sage said, stepping in between them. He put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and turned her away from the Warlord, shooting him a dirty look. He wasn't sure, but he could almost swear Dais gave him one right back. Must have been the bad lighting. 

***

Ryo stood up and walked towards his room. 

"Ryo," Kento said warningly. "We have to know. If she saw something, we have to be able to cover it up."

"I don't know if she saw anything and asking her would be stupid! What more do you want?!"

"Just chill out!" Kento snapped. "We asked if she acted weird and you wouldn't give us a straight answer! You act like yer hidin' somethin' and we need to know what it is.

"If she saw somethin' and we don't cover it up, we could be royally, royally screwed. We have to know. I don't care how much you like her. You can't cover for her! It's not like we'd go kill her if she saw anything."

"I know."

"So what's your problem?"

"You're my problem!" Ryo exploded. "Why don't you get off my back?!"

"Take it easy Ryo," Sai pleaded. "No reason to get mad. We're just trying to cover all the bases."

"Well what do you expect from me?! I'm not psychic! I can't tell what she was thinking!"

"Ryo, just—"

"Oh, drop it Sai. If he wants to put everyone at risk because he's a lovesick dog, let him."

Ryo scowled and felt his fists clench at his sides. Kento's did the same, and he turned to him angrily.

"I just hope for your sake that you're right and she didn't see anything. 'Cause if anything happens as a result of this, I am going to pound you into the sidewalk."

"Bring it on," Ryo sneered as Kento turned away. "You couldn't even land on a punch anyway. I'd have you decked before you could say Twinkie."

Without warning, Kento spun and his fist connected squarely with Ryo's gut, causing him to double over.

"That's IT!" Ryo lunged at his assailant, ramming his shoulder into his stomach and tackling him to the ground.

Sai could only stand and watch sadly as his two friends commenced with their inevitable brawl.

***

__

Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…

"Hey."

"What is it?" Sage asked, turning to Rachel.

"I think I hear more footsteps."

They looked ahead. Everyone except Dais was there. 

Sage growled under his breath. "Dais, cut the antics. Show yourself." 

The Warlord appeared next to Rachel. "Geez, you could be a little more polite."

Rachel scooted away from him. "I think I still hear them." The three stopped.

__

Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…

"Is anyone else supposed to be down here?"

"No."

"Then we have a serious problem."

"Kale! Minna! Get back here!"

The troop quickly stopped and gathered around the trio. 

"What is it?" Kale asked, confused.

"Can you see anything back there?"

The Warlord looked around. "No. Why?"

"Rachel thought she heard some footsteps."

"Well," Kale shrugged, "I don't see anything. But we might want to check it out just in case."

Kayura nodded. "Kale and I will go and see what is making these noises. You all stay here, and stay together. We should be back soon."

The two figures walked off, quickly swallowed up by the darkness. 

****

*Author ranting* 

Well, gomen nasai, minna. I really didn't mean to take so long getting the next part up. *bows profusely* I've just been so swamped lately… I know it gets tiring hearing that same excuse all the time, and I really am sorry to have done what I know irks me so often in taking forever. But hopefully, as fellow writers, you can understand. 

Anyway, I hope those of you that have bothered to check back (thank you) for updates will be happy with what I have done. Please let me know either way! I'm always looking to improve! Thanks once again!

P.S. Sorry the last rant gave some false info as to the contents of this chapter; I ended up changing some stuff around…


	5. Always darkest just before dawn

"You guys! Cut it out! Now!" Sai yelled, once again, to no avail. "You're going to seriously hurt each other!"

Kento and Ryo continued to pummel each other mercilessly, taking out the frustrations more than continuing the argument.

"We don't need this right now, you guys!" Sai pleaded, trying to step between the two. He doubted they even remembered what had started the fight in the first place.

Kento was going insane from worry, and Ryo… Sai wasn't sure what was bothering him. But he would bet it had something to do with a certain blonde.

_What happened outside? He _is_ hiding something, but what is it? And why is it so important to him?_

***

Huddled together in the darkness, the group waited anxiously for Kayura and Kale to return. 

Dais, Anubis, and Sekhmet kept wary eyes outward into the darkness, their forms tensed for action at a moment's notice. Rowen and Sage also stood at the ready, though they were not as sure what to expect. Rachel and Katie stood in the center of the group, as the males had surrounded them, and hoped that their leaders would soon return with no news.

_Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_

Rachel jumped. "Did anybody else hear that?!"

"Hear what?"

"More footsteps," she swallowed nervously.

"Maybe Kayura and Kale are finally on their way back," Anubis suggested, turning his attention for a moment from the pitch darkness towards the center of the group.

"No, they're coming from that way," she pointed in the direction they'd already come from.

"But," Sekhmet protested, "that doesn't make sense, there aren't any entrances to this corridor that way… Only dead ends and empty rooms! We would have to had to pass whatever it was…"

The group fell deathly quiet.

_Crunch… Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_

"Another set," Rachel whispered.

_Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_

Dais spun around. "And now I hear them from the other way too!"

"Where are they coming from?!" Sage hissed.

"Shh!" Anubis motioned with his hand, and they fell silent again.

The footsteps stopped.

***

"I don't see anything," Kayura sighed. "But I also sense something is not right."

"It feels like we're being watched…"

"Yet there is no one here…"

_No _one, Kale thought to himself. _But maybe some_thing_…_

"Let's head back to the others, before they get too nervous."

Kale nodded silently, and they turned to go back, but he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better view, but it was gone. 

"What is it?" She stopped and looked back at him.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." _Hopefully_, he thought. "Just the shadows moving."

"Ah." She seemed to grow slightly pale at that statement, though how he could tell in such poor lighting, he wasn't sure. "Well, then, it was probably your imagination." She continued walking, though at much brisker pace than she had started at.

He jogged up to her. "Are you sure? This is one of the darkest parts of the NetherRealm, and we both know what Talpa was capable of."

She said nothing, but seemed to speed up ever so much more, and he had to trot to keep up with her.

"Alright, now I know you're worried. What is it? You'd said before you knew something about what was down here."

"Rumored to be down here. It was a legend. A fable."

"And how did this happy fairy tale go?"

They continued along, and Kale was startled to realize just how far they'd strayed from the others.

"What I had heard, and this was hearsay, mind you," she emphasized.

"Understood."

"Talpa had found out an even better way to use the negative energies from the Mortal Realm. He collected them, and made them into his soldiers and servants, right?"

"We knew that, we fought with them against the Ronins. There were probably millions of them."

"Well, that was the old way. Those were made up solely of the feelings, just harvested and shoved into a suit of armor, we'll say, for simplicity's sake."

"Ok, I see that, but what else could he do with that? He couldn't handle such a raw form of negative energy on its own. That's why it evaporated when the suits were destroyed."

"Right. But what if he'd found a way to refine it? Make it so it didn't need a superficial shell to hold it together?"

Kale didn't answer.

"There are legends of Guardians, down here in these catacombs. They're said to be able to do what no others can. They're like… Nether Spirits, but instead of using the powers that spirits do, they fight like soldiers. Well, like demons, supposedly."

"A combination of Nether Spirits and Soldiers?"

"But more powerful than the two combined."

"Let's hope all that was just legend then…"

***

"I'm gonna kick your – "

"Watch out!" Sai dove to block the two combatants from hurtling each other into the still open portals. He caught Kento by the collar of the shirt and threw the two back, causing them to momentarily stop.

Kento leapt to his feet and grabbed Sai by the shirt and pulled his fist back, ready to hit his best friend in the face. Finally realizing what he was doing, he stopped, panting heavily, and his angry scowl softened a bit into surprise. He let go of Sai, and took a step back.

The two fighters stood opposite each other, breathing hard and sweating. They no longer looked angry, and Sai breathed a deep sigh of relief.

***

_Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_

"We're being followed…"

"I hear," Kayura said quietly, clutching the Ancient's Staff tighter. "We need to find the others very soon."

***

"I don't like this…" Rowen growled, readying an arrow in his bow. "We can't tell where they are. It's too dark…"

"Yeah, that creepy Nether Torch isn't helping much, Anubis," Rachel commented.

Wordlessly, Sage held his sword out, and it began to give off a faint glow, shedding some light onto their surroundings.

"Let there be light," Katie muttered. "But only at Rachel's request of course."

Rachel elbowed her. "Shut up."

"Are you ever serious?" Sekhmet asked Katie dryly. 

"Shh!" Anubis motioned again.

_Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_

He turned his ear the other direction.

__

Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…

"They're on the move again."

"Whatever 'they' are," Sage growled. He repositioned himself by Rachel, and, though he didn't notice it, Dais did as well.

The footsteps from the direction Kale and Kayura had disappeared stopped again.

"It's like they're toying with our minds…"

"Then don't allow them to get to you," Sekhmet offered.

Furtive footsteps met their ears, and the turned to see a very pale Kayura and a tired, worried looking Kale coming towards them.

"Have you seen anything yet?" Kayura panted.

"No," Anubis shook his head, "but there has been much activity. Something has been walking around, both in front of us and behind us."

"Behind? But wouldn't we have seen them?"

"Well, if they were in front of us, then they were behind you when you two went off as well."

"Not to mention," Rowen said," that we heard them in your direction shortly before you returned."

"Could it be some sort of trick?" Sage suggested. "An echo or illusion meant to frighten away intruders?"

Kayura hesitated. "It could be."

"Or it could be what?" Rowen asked. "You know something we don't. What else is there?"

"The Guardians," Kale said.

"The what?!"

"That does not sound friendly."

_Crunch… Crunch… Crunch…_

"They sound like they're really close…"

"I'll explain later," Kayura nodded, assuming a defensive position. "We have other things to worry about right now, for something tells me this is no illusion."

The crunching footsteps stopped on both sides, and from the edge of the darkness came low, hungry growls.

"Bad sound."

"We still can't see them."

"They're avoiding the light."

"Try turning it off. Maybe they won't mind the torch, since its light is from here anyway…" Kayura suggested.

Sage complied and his blade returned to its normal steely finish. Sure enough, there were a few more heavy footsteps against the rough ground, but all they could see were the shadows seeming to dance out of turn with the flames.

Sage positioned his blade, ready for an attack from the dark, when a reflection in it caught his eye. Dark eyes, even darker than death itself, and the glint of knife-like teeth against a thick silhouette of ominous shadows.

He stifled a yell. "We've got a real problem here." He moved his blade around, trying to see what they were up against. Two, no, three of… whatever they were… Against nine of them. Yet somehow, he still felt horribly outnumbered.

"I see them too, Halo," Kale told him darkly. "And I agree, it doesn't look pretty."

AUTHOR:

Gaaaaaaaah! Gomen, gomen GOMEN! I thought I took forever on the _last _chapter… 

But, in the last few hours of 2003, it is done, and I shall post ASAP! 

I hope it was worth the wait, if anybody out there is still waiting, and please let me know your opinions! Good or bad! And please forgive my incredible slowness in chapter producage… (Yes, not a real word, but it works in my world.) 

Writer's block, school, and working in a toy store at Christmas just don't seem to combine well. But, now that creativity, inspiration, and caffeine have struck all at once, I hope to get another chapter up very soon! (No promises, though. ^_^) 

Anyway, thanks for your time! And a very happy new year!


	6. It's all getting a little more confusing

****

Disclaimer: Hmm… Just in case, I'm stating that I do not own the Trooper/ Ronin Universe®, though any characters/ villainous beings that don't exist in the show or OVA's are MINE!!! Use only with permission, SVP.

This was her favorite detour, the long cut back to her house. The branches overhead kept a good portion of the sunlight from reaching the forest floor where she walked, and the patches of shadow soothed her sore eyes and uneasy soul.

A bird high in the trees squawked down at her.

"Oh, shush, bird," she muttered, pausing. "Haven't you ever heard a twig break before?"

Sensing something,Amber twisted sharply. "I know you're there. No need to track me like a stealthy predator. I assume you don't want to eat me, or you'd have tried already."

A big cat's growl reached her ears as a white tiger slunk out of the bushes ten yards back.

"Hello."

He gave her a dirty look.

"Are you following me on your master's orders, Whiteblaze?"

His brown eyes stared at her unblinkingly, rebuking her for her iniquity, for play-acting with Ryo.

"I see." She sighed. "Don't look at me that way, Whiteblaze. Since you know who I really am, then you should know I must succeed at any cost. Leave me be," she waved him away and turned back to her path.

An angry snarl stopped her as Whiteblaze sprang to block her way. He stood bristling, teeth barred in warning.

Her voice gained an edge of exasperation. "Cat. I am not here to harm your master. By all means, protect him as best you can. I wish him well. He's a decent human being, even if he does fall for a pretty face too easily. The danger to him will only last as long as I am here, and I plan to be gone from this place soon enough. Be at peace, tiger, however mush you've disturbed me."

Whiteblaze's resolve seemed to soften, so Amber slipped around him and continued on her way, confident that he wouldn't follow her all the way home.

As she plodded through the underbrush, Ryo's voice rang through her head. "_Hey, Amber? You feeling okay? You look different… You feelin' okay?"_

"I'm fine," she declared forcefully. _I'm fine… _"Confound Ryo, and curse Whiteblaze! I'm fine! Everyone's _fine_, curse them!" she shouted at the nearest tree.

__

A branch snapped behind her.

Amber took a deep breath and groaned. _So much for clearing my mind…_

***

It was still a stand off.

The… whatever they were maintained their safe distance around the huddled group of warriors, and said warriors weren't quite sure how to escape.

"Do you think we should make a break for it?"

Sage and Kale shot each other weary looks, then looked back to Kayura.

"I agree with those two," she told Dais.

"Well, if they're counting correctly, there're only three, Kayura. I don't see what we're gaining standing around here. The longer we wait, the more the others worry," Sekhmet pointed out.

"And the longer we wait, the more of them could show up." Rowen added quietly.

Everyone was silent again.

"What is the group's consensus?" Kayura sighed, looking around at the bunch while still keeping a watchful eye on the darkness.

"I think we need a plan of escape."

"We should get the girls out first, everyone around them, make a break for the exits."

"I don't run that fast," Katie reminded them. "We won't be getting very far from them."

"And we don't want them following us back to the portals. What if they get there ahead of us?"

Kayura froze. "What if they're already there?"

***

Ryo could hear Kento's nervous pacing pounding on the floors in the livingroom. He sighed and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. We winced.

He'd never admit it openly, but Kento had done some damage. His whole torso ached with every breath.

Still not comfortable, he flopped back over onto his back, ignoring the pain, and stared at the ceiling.

Kento's agitated curses came through his closed door, and Ryo had to agree, he too was beginning to wonder what was going on. It had been over an hour and a half since they'd left.

He hoped Amber didn't come back, thinking he hadn't bothered to tell Katie of her visit. Not only was he… disturbed by her last visit, he didn't want her to see him so… 

He wasn't sure. Not weak, really. Just sore. But the thought of seeing her right now stirred up a tremendous, inexplicable fear.

Putting it out of his mind as best he could, he rolled over and let his eyes flutter closed.

***

"We need to go. Now."

"Agreed," Sekhmet nodded. "Let's start moving, and see what happens."

As a group, they shuffled back in the direction they'd come from about a yard, before a liquid shadow slithered into their path, letting out a low, frosty growl.

"Hmm… Bad thing."

"Now what'll we do?" Rachel asked, trying not to sound too scared.

"Keep going," Kale said darkly, realizing they had no other choice. He moved to the front and took a decisive step forward, holding his no-datchi ready.

The shadowy figure did not move.

Another step.

No movement.

He lowered the point of his blade towards the monster's head. Its eyes narrowed at him, and it flashed its fangs at him. 

"Well, are we going or not?" Dais asked.

"Let's go," Kayura motioned with a nod of her head, and they collectively walked forward several more yards, the creature before them slinking backwards loathingly, begrudging them every inch. The others trudged close behind, their heavy breaths seeming to echo down the dark hallways.

"This is taking too long…" Rowen warned. "At this rate, we won't get out of here in less than a few hours."

"Agreed," Anubis piped up. "We need to move much faster."

"Maybe some sort of distraction would help?" Rachel offered.

"But what do we have?"

"Hey, um, Kayura?"

"Yes?"

"These things are most likely very… evil, right?"

"Yes."

"So, they wouldn't like the Ancient's Staff much, right?"

Everyone paused a moment, then turned to Kayura. 

"Well, that might work…"

As if on cue, the rings on the staff began to chime, faster and faster, as the top of the staff glowed suddenly with bright white light.

The shadowy creatures let out screeching hisses, and seemed to be temporarily blinded. The group didn't need to be told what to do. They took off running.

****

Rants: Schwa. Finally, this section is done! Took me longer than I'd have hoped, but oh well.  
Speaking of taking forever, sorry if this whole "Nether Realm section" has been a bit  
tedious… I've been trying, really. And by the end of next chapter, I promise they'll be nice and  
cozy back in their crowded little home.   
Also, I'm going to give credit where credit is due, for the beginning section was not  
entirely (if at all) of my own wit. A certain friend of mine (who's always helping out with advice  
and such anyway) actually wrote that, so be sure to thank her if you review!  
And PLEASE DO REVIEW!!!


	7. Nightmare

****

Disclaimer: Hmm… Just in case, I'm stating that I do not own the Trooper/ Ronin Universe®, though any characters/ villainous beings that don't exist in the show or OVA's are MINE!!! Use only with permission, SVP.

"_Nooooooooo!_"

He stood in shock, staring wide-eyed in horror as the figure before him sliced through the stomach of the last standing Warlord. He felt his tears burning down his cheeks and the thickly billowing smoke stung his eyes and filled his lungs, making him cough violently.

The dark figure laughed.

"What the matter, Wildfire? Scared?"

"H-how could you?" Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet hers. "What happened to make you this way?"

The figure shrugged and laughed again.

"Stop laughing! This isn't like you at all! Why are you doing this? You're not evil!"

Instantly, the mirth was gone from her face, replaced with a cold, hard expression. The long, bloodied blade of her katana whipped forward, pointed at his throat.

"You willing to bet your life on that?"

He tilted his chin up defiantly. The smoke was getting worse and he had to fight to keep from choking, but he couldn't falter now.

"I doubt I have much of a choice, now that I've spoken."

"What makes you think you're right? Why can't I be evil?"

"You're not a murderer."

"Of course not, you fool. I've killed them all in fair battle."

"And you're proud of that?!" he yelled. "You're not – "

"Shh," she mocked, pressing the point of her blade against his throat. "We don't want your friends to come break up this little party, do we?"

He swallowed, wincing as the point dug into his skin, piercing it. He felt the warm blood start trickling down his neck and down into his armor. His eyes stayed locked on her, though he could barely see now through all the smoke and tears.

"Frightened, little Wildfire? Afraid to die?"

"If it means I won't be able to save my friends, then yes."

"Don't worry. I have no intention of killing them right now. So unless they foolishly decide to interfere…"

"And will you kill me now?"

"Hmm…" She smirked, taking a step closer. She pulled her sword back just enough to remove it from his skin, and ran the flat side of the blade along his neck. It left a smear of cold, sticky blood; blood that wasn't his. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I'll just knock you unconscious and leave you to lie in the pool of your friends' blood." She motioned toward the limp bodies of the Warlords on the ground behind her.

"If you were evil, you wouldn't let me live."

"What, do you _want_ me to kill you?" She glared at him.

"Would you?" He continued to meet her gaze calmly.

There was no answer. Without a word, she reached down and picked up his sword from where it lay on the ground.

"I'm very tired of this conversation." She threw his sword at him and he caught it, then looked at her confusedly. She brandished her katana.

"I don't want to fight you," he said quietly, lowering his katana. "I won't."

"That's your problem," she shrugged. "I've given you a chance to defend yourself." She charged and slashed; he barely dodged and fell onto his back. The tip of her katana found his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. He screamed. Laughing, she picked up his sword from the ground beside him and raised the blade above his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ryo!" He heard his friends' yelling coming closer. There was the whine of an arrow and a cry of pain. His eyes flew open in time to see his assailant receive an arrow just below the neck. She fell to her knees and then flopped sideways across him.

"Nooooooooo!" Without thinking, he got up, not even noticing as the katana dug deeper. He scooped her up and pulled her close. "No…" He choked down a sob. "Please…Wake up…"

"_Ryo!_"

He didn't even hear his friends anymore. All he heard was the sound of her weakening heartbeat. All he smelled was heated steel and blood. All he tasted was the bitter, desperate grief of his salty tears. All he felt was the sting of his tears mingling with his blood on his neck and the frightening stillness of the armored form he clutched to himself. All he saw was her blood coating him. It ran over his hands and arms and smeared itself across his armor. He closed his eyes.

"Please," he whispered, "you can't go. You haven't killed me yet. See? If you're really evil, you have to get the good guys."

She was silent. 

"Please? Don't leave…"

"You… are…really…stupid, you…know…that?"

His eyes flew open in surprise. Her hand was just inches from his chest plate, and in that hand she held a dagger.

"You must really…want…to die."

"I don't care," he choked. "I just don't want you to. You can't." He held her gaze. "I won't let you die here. Go ahead and stab me, if that's what it takes to keep you alive."

"You would die for an enemy?"

"I would for you."

His gaze still did not waver as he watched the look of shock spread across her face, or as it changed to anger and she plunged the blade through the armor, into his chest nearly to the hilt. He knew she was watching his reaction and did his best not to show any pain, despite the fact that he could feel the tip digging into his heart with every single beat.

"Ryo!"

He was vaguely aware that his friends were beside him now, yelling his name. They wrenched the knife from his chest, relieving the sharp pain. He watched distantly as ever more of his blood spilled out, falling on her armor. He felt their hands pulling him away from her and he reached out, trying to fight back. He knew he was yelling; he was pretty sure it was her name. But his mind was so unfocused, he couldn't be sure. He watched as her hand closed around the hilt of his sword, which was still lying on the ground where she dropped it. He smirked to himself, wishing she'd just hurry up and finish him off and let him escape all the pain…

__

"Look out!" Someone yelled. _"She's got the sword!"_

There was shouting around him, but with each second things were growing more distant and dim. He could no longer concentrate enough to hear. All he knew now was that he saw her climb to her feet and brandish his sword. Almost as if in slow motion, he watched in numb horror as his friends readied their weapons. Rowen's arrow was first to fly, burying itself halfway into her shoulder. When she didn't stop, Sai hurled his dagger at her, landing in her side. Both he and Sage rushed her and slashed, but both missed. She managed to leap into the air above them, slamming her fist into Sai's helmet and his sword into Sage's ribs. Not stopping, she stumbled toward him, dragging the katana now coated from hilt to tip with the still warm blood of his friends. She was now standing beside him, making too dangerous a target for Rowen, who was still fairly distant.

Ryo stared up at her through blurred vision. She was bracing herself on the sword, blood spilling down her armor and dripping off the blade.

His mind was starting to swim even more now, and he lay, dazed and confused, in the blood-stained mud. Talpa had lost to the armors, but this one girl had succeeded in slaughtering nearly all of them. No, that wasn't right; not slaughter. Or was it? How had one person defeated the power of the armors, when an entire Dynasty had failed? What had been different? Maybe because the armors had come from Talpa, there was some sort of connection… No. He knew what it was. He knew, and he hated himself. But he didn't really. 

But it was his fault. Not entirely, though. They hadn't used the Inferno. He hadn't summoned it, and the others hadn't sent it, and it had not created itself. Because he had betrayed them. He had turned his back on them to help the one who had now killed them, and in choosing her, his connection with them had been lost. Just as when Talpa had consumed them, they had died as a result of his weakness. And it would now be burned into their souls: their anger, their pain, and their disappointment in him. And it now would be burned into his consciousness for the last few moments of life.

The field was now silent, save the crackle of distant flames and the scattering of dislodged pebbles by the wind. He could hear Sage gasping for air as he bled to death. Sai was silent, his limp form curled beside Sage's on the ground. Kento, too, was silent, still clutching his naginata tightly as the mud dripped off his armor. And Rowen, off in the distance, finally succumbed to the blade in his back, sinking first to his knees, and then slumping to the ground with a clink of his armor. Ryo didn't know how he could see and hear all this as he lay on his back, surrounded by smoke with blood running into his eyes, mouth, and ears. 

__

I must be dying already…

He saw again the Warlords, brutally attacked and utterly defeated. Sekhmet, lying face down in the mud, left arm at an unnatural angle and a dagger in his side. Dais, ironically crushed beneath a rockfall of Kento's accidental doing; a cruel joke on her part. Kayura slept almost peacefully, her long hair almost hiding the gaping wound in her stomach. Kale, lying like a slumbering wolf; jaw broken, and chest plate crushed two sizes too small for his ribcage to sustain. And finally Anubis, looking like a baby in a crib, face calm and marred only by the rivers of blood running from his nose, ears, and mouth.

He realized he was missing two people. He couldn't see them anywhere. Then, he saw them, not here, locked up… They had locked them up at home, so they would be safe. And so that they would not have to face their friend and be tempted to betray… Instead, Ryo realized, they now suffered worse. They sat, still pounding on the walls, now sobbing hysterically as they felt their friends' life forces fade painfully to nothing. And they now had no way out. The door was locked.

__

Maybe Whiteblaze will let them out…

But no, the big cat would not be there either. He dragged himself, bloody and limping, to his master's side and lay down beside him. Loyal to the end. _I'm sorry, Whiteblaze…_

So, now everyone would die, and it was all for nothing. The rest of the world would move on, not noticing, and there would be no one to bury anyone who had died today. The others were all dead or dying, and the girls, if they didn't die from the grief and pain alone, would slowly starve to death. He felt bad for whoever died last…

It started to get even darker and foggier. Looking where he thought was up, though it seemed an awful lot like down, he saw her, still standing, weakening every second as the blood poured from her wounds. She staggered, trying to gather the strength to lift the sword and kill him. She raised it enough to place the point on his throat and was about to push it in when her knees finally buckled and she slumped down, hand running down the blade. The katana clattered to the ground. She lay across him, still possessing that gleam in her eye that told him she wanted him dead. 

__

Soon enough…

Without knowing where the strength came from, he reached down and pulled her up against him. He thought it odd she didn't try to fight, but by now she was probably as weak as him.

As the world continued to darken, he could no longer even see well enough to see her face, but he didn't need to. He'd memorized it. Finally, he was able to just hold on and rest.

__

So nice… Comfortable…

Everything else faded, and he thought only of holding on. Not of the lives it had cost, the price he'd paid for these few precious seconds. Just holding on forever… 

Ranting: 

…So, confused yet? Well, hopefully it'll make a little more sense after a chapter or two,  
depending on how soon they get up, and how slow I am with the plot. (See last few   
chapters) But we shall see...  


Also, I must toss out a giant domo arigato to a certain pal o' mine who typed this all up   
for me a while back. All I had to do was tweak my lines a little and type the rant! Yeah!  


Anywho… That's about all… Review! Review! Review! Please!


	8. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: Hmm… Just in case, I'm stating that I do not own the Trooper/ Ronin Universe®, though any characters/ villainous beings that don't exist in the show or OVA's are MINE!!! Use only with permission, SVP.

Ryo's eyes flew open, and for a moment, he didn't know where he was. He felt tangled, and slightly suffocated, as his eyes searched for any source of light. There was a trace amount, for he could see a faded hint of color surrounding him, but he could not find its source. He took a deep breath, and inhaled a faintly musty, yet familiar smell. His pillow.

He struggled to roll over, and instead landed on the floor, his legs still wrapped in the sweaty cocoon of his sheets. Irritatedly, he kicked the sheets off and away. One arm beneath him for support, he placed a shaky hand on his forehead.

_Why?_ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, letting the left over tears pour out and trickle down the smeared paths on his cheeks. _Why do I keep having these nightmares?_

He choked down a sob, folding his legs and pulling them against his chest. He felt the heat radiating from his body, and the hand on his forehead balled into a fist.

"Damn it," he whispered through clenched teeth. "Why?"

He glared at the yoroi sphere on his nightstand, lightly reflecting the fading evening light like a kaleidoscope onto his walls.

"Why do you torment me like this?" he asked it, gesturing widely with a hand. "You're supposed to help…" His voice trailed meekly off.

He knew the answer. They'd all realized the burden they'd shouldered when they'd accept their fates as armor bearers. They could not escape it; they'd had no choice but to accept.

He sighed deeply, resting his chin on his knees, letting his eyes slide closed again. Instantly, visions of the nightmare he'd just awoken from flooded his senses. Not just the sights, but the sounds, the smell. That awful, stomach turning smell…

He opened his eyes. He didn't want these dreams. It gnawed at him, the things he saw happening in them; so vivid, as if it were real. As if it were happening, or would be soon.

Sometimes the armor did give off an almost precognitive sense; small glimpses of battle, or tiny images of events that seemed almost de ja vu when they happened later. And sometimes it was hard to tell if it was a glimpse of the future, or of the past

* * *

Kento sat slouched in an armchair, arms folded defiantly. Sai sat across the room on the couch, staring off at nothing, seemingly lost in thought.

Whiteblaze, napping peacefully on the floor, gave a sudden low growl. Sai and Kento both looked to him, then in the direction he was growling.

"Uh oh…" Sai whispered under his breath, shooting a quick glance at Kento. Whiteblaze was now bristling at the portals, fangs bared.

Kento let loose a barrage of colorful words. "Something must've happened! We've gotta do something!"

"Like what? We can't get through there!" He looked over to see his friend already in his subarmor, fists clenched. Thinking that, for once, it might be a wise idea, he summoned his as well.

"I'm gonna call my armor. Whether we should or not, I'm gonna go see—"

"No, Kento," Sai stood between him and the portals. "We can't risk it. If they are in trouble, the first thing they'll do is make their way back here. If we go through—"

"But they could be hurt! What if—"

Sai continued. "If we go through, we risk it not only collapsing on us, but on them. We could trap them there."

Kento started to say something, then stopped. Whiteblaze continued snarling.

"You hear that?"

Sai turned. "Sounds like… yelling?"

As if on cue, the noise became incredibly loud, as if someone had sent the volume from 1 to 42. Another portal sprang into being behind them, and the two immediately took defensive, back-to-back stances, ready to face whatever came through

* * *

Ryo looked up, wiping his cheeks on his arm. What the heck was going on downstairs?

He got up and walked over to the door, hesitating when his fingers touched the handle. Then he heard an incredibly sharp screeching, and Whiteblaze's angry roar, and he threw the door open.

His subarmor formed instantly and he tore down the stairs, coming to a shocked halt as he saw what was happening.

"Close them! Kayura, hurry!"

"Look out! Behind you!"

"Ryo, you idiot, move! Get your armor on!"

"Holy f—"

The scene was utter chaos. The portals finally disappeared into the air, but now it didn't seem to be much of a relief. Five had followed them through. Or was it six? It was impossible to tell. The entire living room was a battlefield, armored bodies dodging and trying to attack shadows while not hitting each other.

"Get it off!"

"Ow!"

"Ko Rei Ha!"

The blast of cold filled the room, and for a moment, seemed to stun the dark, ethereal figures. Then they shook it off, and once again plunged into the fray.

"Keep them inside! Don't let them out of this house!"

Kayura held up the Ancient's Staff. The tip began to glow, and suddenly, five bright beams shot out and plunged straight into the chests of the beasts. They stood still, some frozen in mid-air, even. Their edges, which had been hazy already, began to lose what little form they had, and they began to slowly dissipate into dark clouds.

"Now!" Anubis shouted. "Before they leave!"

The warriors didn't need to be told twice. Kento plunged the tip of his naginata straight through the face of one. Rowen swiftly shot one in the chest as Sage cleft another in half. Kale impaled one on his no-datchi, and Sekhmet neatly ran one through on a katana.

The creatures vanished with a screech and a brief puff of thick, dark smoke. Several around the room coughed, and Sai had to try not to throw up.

"Ugh, that stinks!" Kento exclaimed, closing the faceplate of his helmet and fanning the air in front of him.

Anubis collapsed to his knees, and Kayura went to comfort him. He looked up at her meekly. "I can't pull off what I used to…" With that, he slumped over onto the floor.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Kento asked.

Kayura nodded. "He just used up a lot of his strength. With the other warlords, we had to summon another gate to come back here. He did it."

Kale bent over and pulled Anubis up onto his shoulders. "Is there someplace he can sleep for now?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ryo motioned for Kale to follow him. The two left the room, and everyone else sat down on the floor or any furniture that was still upright.

Sai looked around, and noticed the girls looked particularly pale. He realized that this was really their first experience with battle. His face saddened a little. This was never going to end, was it?

RANTING: Bwahaha!Finally, a new chapter! And within at least, uh… well, hmm… ok, so I can't remember exactly the last time I posted. But it was in 2004! So within 6 months!

… Ok, yes, that's sad. I'm so sorry! I keep MEANING to write… But it's hard to think of things sometimes. And especially with this story, since it was originally written differently, and I've changed some major points, so I have to rethink whole situations while still going in the same direction… sweatdrop

Also, you may or may not have noticed the phrase "Ko Rei Ha" back during the battle. This is an example of me being lazy and unoriginal. For those who have heard Suikoden, Sai's drama album, this is the name of the attack the little ice warlord guy uses. And since one of my characters happens to have an ice armor… shrug It works for me. Don't know what it means though, so don't ask…

Anyways, I hope it's good, and I hope you'll leave me feedback either way! It's more inspiring than you'd think! (In fact, this chapter was written because I read some today)


	9. And the plot thickens

Disclaimer: Hmm… Just in case, I'm stating that I do not own the Trooper/ Ronin Universe®, though any characters/ villainous beings that don't exist in the show or OVA's are MINE!!! Use only with permission, SVP.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Take it easy Kento," Sage admonished.

"Take it easy?" Kento looked ready to snap something, either a piece of furniture, or somebody's neck.

"We don't know, Hardrock," Kayura told him flatly. "We didn't really have a chance to sit down and figure it out."

"I heard footsteps," Rachel spoke up, "Kayura and Kale went to investigate, and the next thing we knew, they came tearing back and we were attacked."

"We got back as fast as we could," Sage added.

Ryo and Kale came back and found places to sit.

"Kale, you mentioned something while we were down there. Something about 'Guardians'?" Rowen ventured.

Everyone's gaze turned to the Warlord. "Well, actually, Kayura's the one with that information."

It would've been funny any other time, to have watched all of their heads turn in unison to the other side of the room, like something out of a comic strip. But right now, there was nothing funny. Everyone in the room was exhausted from a battle that should have been too short to wear them out, and sick to their stomachs with fear.

"What is he talking about?" Ryo asked.

Kayura sighed, and sat there for a moment with her eyes closed, a pained expression on her face. "As I mentioned to Kale earlier, this is all hear say. I don't know what, if any of it, is true. But while I was in the Dynasty, I overheard a lot, and I was trained in many things the Warlords were not.

"During one of the times I was left with Badamon to learn more of the… 'dark powers', if you'll pardon the cliché, of the Nether Realm, I came across a reference in one of the scrolls to a very ancient form of life."

"These are living beings?" Katie asked.

Kayura hesitated. "That's the best way to describe them that I can think of. The scroll described a method of purifying darkness. Not in the sense we'd think, where it's made good. This is the 'remove everything but' way of purifying. These creatures were referred to as 'Guardians'. They were the oldest known form of evil in the Nether Realm."

"So why were they under the castle?" Rowen wondered aloud. "And what do they have to do with Talpa, if anything?"

"Badamon didn't want to talk about them, I remember that much. From what I gathered, Talpa had plans for trying to use them, but Badamon thought it was a bad idea. He seemed nervous. I think Talpa eventually realized there was a flaw with them somewhere, and gave up on the idea."

"Maybe," Sai spoke up, trying to sound hopeful, "Talpa found out that there was a big weakness somewhere in them, and just abandoned the whole project?"

"When we first found that whole area, it'd been sealed very well," Sekhmet said. "We thought it was because Talpa had hidden something there that he didn't want anyone else to use. Now I wonder if maybe it wasn't more so that they wouldn't just kill him on their own."

This brought another heavy silence.

"Ok, a little off subject," Rachel spoke up, "but how many of those came back with us?"

No one spoke up. No one was sure.

"I dunno…" Kento grunted. "I hope it was five." He let out a nervous laugh.

"Why?" Dais asked, worried. She'd been the first to hear them last time.

"I just thought I heard something…" Rachel trailed off, straining her ears to see if she could find the noise again. "But maybe it was just me."

Everyone seemed very nervous. Even the usually calm Sai's foot was twitching.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Can we seal the whole place back up?" Ryo asked.

Kayura sighed. "I don't think so. For one thing, it'd take a tremendous amount of power. For another, I think it's too dangerous to go back now. At least to that part of the Dynasty."

"So, uh, where'll you guys stay?" Katie questioned. The four looked at each other.

"We haven't really given it much thought," Dais admitted truthfully.

"Haven't had the time," Sekhmet agreed.

"Well," Ryo stood up after a moment of awkward silence, "I suppose this is the part where we insist you stay with us."

"Do you have the space?" Kayura sounded surprised.

"Sure," Sage spoke up. "I mean, for this group not to have killed each other by now," he gave a pointed glance at Katie and Ryo, "we'd have to have some room."

As the room soon filled with discussions about who would sleep where and plans for obtaining the Warlords' belongings from the Dynasty, the dark mood seemed to slowly slip away

* * *

It was evening now. Several hours since that strange aura had come from down the road. Enough time to avoid suspicion and for them to let their guards down enough for her to find out what had gone on.

She strolled leisurely down the dirt path, mind lost in details to plans no one knew of.

After a while, she realized she'd nearly passed the house she'd been looking for. It was darker, and quieter than usual. With so many in one house, nearly every night there were several lights on throughout the house, filtering their soft glow into the peaceful air. And usually, there was plenty of noise to disrupt that peaceful air. The thumping of footsteps on the stairs, Kento stealing someone's food, Katie and Ryo at it again…

She laughed to herself. They were such an eclectic group. One wouldn't have normally put them in a house together like this, she thought. It wouldn't seem like it would turn out the way it did. Rowen was usually quiet and studious, Sage even quieter and thoughtful. Sai was shy and kind, Kento loud and boastful. Katie was just insane, and Rachel… she didn't see how she survived rooming with Katie. And Ryo…

She shook her head. Strange thoughts. Yes, he was nice, almost bordering on scary when it came to her. But that was all.

Thankfully, she had reached the door, and could put these thoughts out of her mind. Just as she was about to ring the doorbell, she heard a familiar growl. Sighing, she turned.

"Hello, Whiteblaze."

He gave her a warning glance.

"Oh, don't act like that. Haven't you bothered me enough today?"

He gave her another look, and she knew exactly what it meant. _Haven't you bothered _**him**_ enough today?_

"I just came to see about homework. Ryo," she nearly stuttered the name, and mentally hit herself upside the head, "must not've told Katie I was by."

She could swear he snorted derisively at that, but chose to ignore him and pressed the doorbell

* * *

DING DONG!

The three Warlords and Kayura literally jumped out of their seats.

"Holy —"

"What the —"

"Nani?!"

"Eep!"

Kento and Sai immediately looked over at Ryo, who muttered something unpleasant under his breath.

"Oh, yeah, Katie, by the way, Amber came by to ask you about homework today," he laughed nervously.

"When was this?"

"While there were two giant portals in our living room," Kento growled.

"Ah. I sense we missed something while we were gone then." Katie stood. "I'll go see if it's her." She walked out of the room, muttering how she didn't see why she couldn't just call…

The door opened, revealing a rather tired looking Katie. "Hey, what's up?" she yawned.

"Did Ryo tell you that I came by earlier?"

She laughed. "Just now, I'm afraid. Uh, come in, I guess." She stood aside and held the door open. Whiteblaze followed the blonde girl in, eyes never leaving her.

"What do you mean, you don't know if she saw?" Rowen hissed, trying not to be too loud.

"Do we have to go through this again? I don't know. She didn't say anything!"

"Shh!"

Katie and Amber walked in.

"Um, hi," she waved meekly.

"H-hi," Ryo said back automatically.

The blonde looked around. "What happened here?"

They all realized then that the whole living room was indeed a mess. Most of the furniture hadn't been righted, as they were all too tired to care.

"Game tournament today," Katie spoke up quickly. "We played video games this afternoon. Then, some of us went to the airport to get our friends here from out of town, which must've been when you came by. When we got back, well, we had lots of Mountain Dew, and the Twister board came out, and —"

Amber laughed. "Say no more then. But who are your friends?"

Katie walked Amber around and introduced her, and everyone tried to fake normal conversation. Fake being a normal… family. Ryo sat slumped back in his chair, unable to take his eyes off her. And for once, it wasn't because of the way he felt, it was because of something he somehow knew. Something he shouldn't know. Something he refused to acknowledge.

He watched, and she briefly glanced over at him, and he felt his heart shoot up to his throat. Then the two headed upstairs to the girls' room, and once the sound of the door closing was heard, everyone let out an audible sigh of relief.

"She is disturbingly good at, um, what's the new term for that…" Sekhmet pondered aloud.

"BSing," Kento supplied, giving a small chuckle. "And you have no idea…"

Ryo even gave a small laugh at that. She was indeed a master of word play… He couldn't remember how many times she'd turned something he'd said from completely innocent to total hentai, often landing him in trouble with somebody. It always frustrated him, yet now, her near-demonic skill had just saved all of them a **lot** of explaining…

RANTING: Ok, whew! Another chapter! Holy cow! Still not moving the plot along too far, I know… But at least they're out of the Nether Realm now!

Same old spiel: Read. Review. Now. (And thanks!)


	10. Take me drunk, I'm home

Disclaimer: Hmm… Just in case, I'm stating that I do not own the Trooper/ Ronin Universe®, though any characters/ villainous beings that don't exist in the show or OVA's are MINE! Use only with permission, SVP.

The house had long ago grown silent, lights were out and the old walls were settling in the still of the early morning.

Wandering through the darkened hallway, he made his way lithely down the stairs without a sound, avoiding the furniture with a practiced ease of one who has tread a path innumerable times.

He paused near a window, gazing out at the nighttime world silhouetted in silver, then, satisfied that there was nothing of interest, made his way to the kitchen. In the near dark, he almost missed the figure standing contemplatively before the liquor cabinet. He nudged the dark form lightly, but it jumped none the less.

"Gah!" There was the sound of fumbling as a hand groped wildly at the air and finally caught the thin string that lit the small bulb in the cabinet. He blinked as his pupils narrowed and gave a gruff _humph_! for emphasis.

"Whiteblaze! You scared me!" Half illuminated, Dais stared down at the large cat with an expression of relief and offered a hand, which the tiger gratefully ran his head beneath.

The Warlord turned back to the cabinet, eyeing it with scrutiny before finally selecting a bottle. Whiteblaze looked up at him curiously.

"I can't sleep," came the explanation. "I thought this might help knock me out."

"Aren't there other methods?" A bemused Sekhmet stood in the doorway, and Whiteblaze rumbled a greeting to him. "Perhaps less… intoxicating?" He strode over to his companion and took a look at the label. "Oh. Then again…"

* * *

Kento awoke to a sharp thud coming from downstairs. He sat up instinctively, listening, and decided to go investigate. He poked his tousled head out his door and saw that Ryo too was awake, sleepily rubbing his eyes in his doorway. They nodded to each other and made their way towards the staircase, hands following the stair rail.

* * *

Kale stifled a laugh as Anubis tried to set his chair back up. He never had taken liquor well. As the longhaired Warlord set about his task with great concentration, the other two were also giggling drunkenly. Kale shook his head and took another drink of sake.

"So, anyway, he sent me over to talk to Saranbou, who of course hated his guts. And I'm supposed to talk him into coming over for one of Talpa's 'meetings'…"

The others all rolled their eyes. They knew what it meant when Talpa called for one of those. Though he had had many subjects and subsequent underlings, few were truly loyal to his cause. Most allied with him only out of fear, and of course, the more that did, the more he could take over by force. It had been a viscous cycle, and few had dared to challenge Talpa by the time the Ronins arrived on the scene.

"I'll bet that went well," Dais slurred slightly, taking another swig of his own glass. His voice lowered to a mutter. "Fat baka never was cooperative, or useful."

Kale laughed. "You can say that again. I had to wait forever to get past his entourage just to see him." Another pause for a swig. "With all the pomp around him, you'd've thought he was next in line for Talpa's throne. And I'm a messenger from his lord, but he kept me waiting, just to try to show important he thought he was."

Anubis reached out for the sake bottle again, and the three soberest Warlords exchanged glances.

"Hey," the redhead contended, making a grab for the bottle as Sekhmet pulled it out of his reach. "I want another glass."

"I think you've had enough," Dais giggled again, even higher than before. Kale raised an eyebrow at Sekhmet, who had to suddenly remove it from Dais's grasp as well.

"I believe we have all had enough for tonight," he said, standing carefully from the small kitchen table.

"Had enough of what now?"

All four men looked over to see Kento and a still sleepy Ryo blinking at them in the dimness of the kitchen. They looked around sheepishly, realizing they'd polished off a good amount of the bottle without asking.

Kento made his way over and took the bottle from Sekhmet. He studied it for a moment, then sniffed the mouth of the bottle. Shrugging, he put it to his lips and tilted his head back.

The Warlords watched in amusement, and Ryo looked on in a bit of shock. "We're not allowed to do that, Kento! If Mia finds out…"

"What's she gonna do? It's ours."

"It's her house though."

"Mah, we're paying rent. We can certainly determine what our own rules are. And besides," he gestured at the Warlords, "we are in the company of some very worldly adults who must certainly have a deep sense of responsibility after all those years of… military service." He grinned at Ryo, who looked over to the table where Anubis now seemed quite fascinated by the complex working of the human hand. Ryo watched, then looked back at Kento, then down at the bottle being offered to him. He stared at it a moment apprehensively, then took the neck and hoisted it to his mouth and chugged.

There was a hooting chorus of approval from the table, and Kento tossed a meaty arm around his shoulders companionably. He steered him towards the table. "Now, alcohol is great and all, but you know what's even better?"

Anubis's brow furrowed in deep thought. After a moment, he looked up. "Women?"

This drew a chuckle from everyone, except Dais, who giggled again, and Kento shook his head, laughing. "Good guess," he acknowledged, "but not quite what I had in mind." He left Ryo at the table and headed over to the junk drawer, producing a worn deck of cards, held together by a grimy rubber band. "I don't know that you boys've ever had the opportunity to play poker before, but it goes a little something like this…"

* * *

About an hour after dawn, Sai awoke lazily and sat up in his tangled fish print sheets. It was late for him, but after the stress of yesterday, he doubted anyone would be too upset by having to wait for their breakfast. Even Kento had probably slept in.

Stretching, he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and located his slippers, sliding his feet into them and standing. He stretched again for good measure, then ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair before opening the door. The house was still quite, so he made sure to walk softly down the stairs towards the kitchen.

He contemplated what to make for such a large group as he made for the kitchen door. Stopping briefly outside, he pondered whether or not the Nether Realm dwellers even ate breakfast. Oh well, if they didn't, Kento would gladly take their shares. He stepped into the kitchen.

As the door swung shut behind him, it barely stifled the scream.

RANTING: Gah, it's been too long since the last chapter. But, when Warrior Call (go read it!) was updated, I felt inspired, so here's another chapter that advances nothing! Actually, I lie, this will come into somewhat humorous play later. Next chapter in fact.

And I actually did want to discuss something that came to mind whilst I was typing. When the Warlords are sitting around drinking and swapping stories about the nether Realm, I found the idea interesting. I don't know, the thought that the Nether Realm has certain things in common with the Mortal Realm, such as bosses who want you to do dumb things, or people who ignore you, kind of fit, especially since the Nether Realm is supposed to take it's power from the negative parts of the Mortal World. And also, the thought occurred to me, that hey, Talpa wasn't very liked. Saranbou, for example, was thrilled to death that Talpa was gone, and took the opportunity to go and get himself killed by the Ronins in a vain attempt to gain the Inferno. Most of these people obviously had some sort of alliance going with Talpa, or he'd have squashed them like bugs. So once again, ties to the real world, only on a political scale. Hmm… More evil… So fitting… I swear, Badamon could've been a lawyer, and… clears throat Yeah, anyway, sorry. Half thought out ideas. I may develop them a bit more though, and maybe even try a one-shot from the Warlords' point of view of Nether Realm life.

So, as usual, thanks for taking the time to read, please review, etc.


	11. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Hmm… Just in case, I'm stating that I do not own the Trooper/ Ronin Universe®, though any characters/ villainous beings that don't exist in the show or OVA's are MINE! Use only with permission, SVP.**

Kimiko had woken late today; apparently her alarm had never gone off. It was a good thing then, she mused, that she was so used to getting up early anyway.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she decided she still had time for a quick shower before Amber swung by to walk with her to Saturday morning classes. Breakfast, though, might be eaten on the run. Again.

Groaning at the thought, she scampered into the bathroom.

* * *

"Poor Sai-kun…" Rachel gave him a sympathetic look. "Having to see that. And so early in the morning too." She took another nibble of toast.

Kayura was rubbing her temples, muttering to herself some very unpleasant sounding threats. Her most-likely intended targets sat at the other end of the table, partially out fear, and partially because it was at least a little quieter.

"And 'Nichan! I am ashamed!" Katie chided her brother across from her, purposely tapping her spoon against the side of her bowl. It was funny to watch all the culprits of Sai's misery cringe in unison. "I'd thought that you knew better. And that you could hold your alcohol like more of a man." Shaking her head in mock disappointment, she turned to Rachel. "Men."

"Would you please stop that…" Ryo growled from over his oatmeal. He hadn't touched a bite. "It's only making things worse…"

"Fair punishment, I'd say," Sage quipped without looking up from his own breakfast. He was trying very hard not to crack up, and so stuffed another clump of rice into his mouth before anyone could notice.

"Where is Strata?" Kayura asked suddenly, as if just now noticing the empty chair. She blinked at the odd looks she got from those not trying to hold down their stomachs contents, and then realized she'd slipped back into an old habit. "I mean, where is _Rowen_?"

"He'll be down any minute now." Again, Sage didn't bother to look up.

As if on cue, there was a rapid pounding marking someone's quick decent on the stairs, and the kitchen door blew open revealing a very harried looking blue-haired boy. "Why doesn't anybody wake me up when I sleep in!" he cried, diving into his chair. "I'm barely gonna have time to eat!"

"Correction: you won't have time to eat." Katie gestured to the spot on the table where Sai usually placed breakfast. It was, in his eyes, the most depressingly empty spot he'd ever seen on a table. "Maybe make some toast?"

"Where is breakfast!" The panic seeped into his voice as he spun on the seemingly negligent chef.

Sai cowered down. "Sorry."

"Chill out, Rowen. He was too busy prying Kale's body off the stove this morning to cook anything."

He turned to the always calm Sage with a very quizzical look. Perhaps he was still not awake, because he had to have heard that wrong. "Eh?"

"You see, it all started this morning when I woke up to a scream…"

* * *

"Ahhh! Hot hot!" Kimiko tossed the toast in the air between her hands before giving up and setting it on a napkin on the counter.

_DING DONG_.

"Kyaaaa!" She ran to the door, trying to pull her hair up into a ponytail. "Comiiiiiing!"

She opened it and offered a sheepish grin to the girl waiting outside. "I'm sorry, Amber-chan. I'll be ready in a second." She felt her hair to make sure she'd done it right and realized there were toast crumbs everywhere. Exasperated she shook her head vigorously all the way back to her toast, which she grabbed in one hand while swiping her school bag off the table with the other.

"All set!" She beamed at her friend, who seemed to be very amused at the situation. "Oh, don't tell me you never sleep in!"

"How can I, with that house full of maniacs down the road making ruckus so early?"

Kimiko glowered at her obvious teasing, knowing how she felt about one of the members of said household. She huffed as she closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Oh, what a nice day," she commented, noting the sky's clear blue and lack of clouds. Except for one area, which seemed to have an odd convergence of them. Slightly off the path from school, but almost certainly the way the 'household' would be going to get there.

"You ready to go?" Amber asked, waving a hand in front of her face and startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Say, um, would you mind if we went on a little detour?"

The blonde gave her an odd look.

"Well," she looked at the ground sheepishly, "they might be going along over that way today and I was thinking…" She trailed off, looking up with a goofy grin, hoping she would fall for it.

"Whatever, as long as we're not late."

She smiled to her self. Success.

* * *

"Where are you off to again?" Kayura called out the door after them.

"School. We've got half day today 'cause it's Saturday," Rachel called over her shoulder as Sage kept pace beside her.

"We'll be home in a few hours!" Rowen added, shoving the hunk of toast into his mouth so he could slide his book bag over his shoulder.

"Where is it?"

Katie pointed off in the direction of the city. "We've gotta hurry and catch the bus that takes us that direction though, so see 'ya!" She skipped ahead, laughing as Sai ran to keep up, tagging the lagging Rowen on his way. Sage took off too, followed by Rachel, and the blue-haired teen growled through his toast as he gave chase.

* * *

"It is rather convenient that Mia-san has such a spacious house out here, away from so many prying eyes."

Anubis cracked one eye open and regarded Kayura for a moment before resting his head back on the table with a grunt of acknowledgment. "Yes, and the forest and lake are both very nice," he mumbled into his sleeve.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

He nodded numbly. "At night, you can go for walks down the path to the lake. It's long, and not very direct," he yawned, "but it makes for an enjoyable evening of watching the stars and thinking…"

"Or, perhaps, talking with someone?"

"Yes, that too…"

She smirked to herself. He was obviously quite unaware of where she was steering this conversation.

"Kay-chaaaaan…"

Kayura hung her head as Kale's whining reached her ears. "Coming," she called back, causing Anubis to wince. "Ah, sorry." She gave his arm a comforting pat. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Anubis nodded again and tried to drift off to sleep, remembering nights of watching the sky by the lake.

* * *

"Well, I think we're gonna be fine," Katie commented as they disembarked the public bus that dropped them within a few blocks of where the school's bus stop was.

Sage stopped as he noticed the clouds above them. A rather odd color, he noted, and hanging awfully low.

Rachel had noticed them as well. "Weird. They weren't around when we left, where they?"

Without realizing it, Rowen, Sai, and Sage had each reached reflexively for their yoroi spheres. Even the girls felt something odd in the air around them and, without warning, there was a deafening boom as a single bolt of lightning shot down from the clouds. They dove backwards instinctively, the boys each subconsciously calling their under armors.

The dust quickly dissipated, revealing something they'd hoped never to see again.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that his stomach had already emptied itself long ago of all contents, Ryo was sure he'd have made another ugly mess. Unfortunately, this time his stomach's turning had nothing to do with alcohol.

He got up quickly and immediately regretted it, his head swimming. Nonetheless, he grabbed reflexively for his yoroi sphere and headed towards the stairs. Kento was already down by the door, his queasy expression now mixing with his usual blend of determination and anger.

As he cautiously made his way down the steps, he was quickly joined by the Warlords who all seemed to have magically overcome their incapacitation at a moment's notice.

"Kayura, what's going on?"

Ryo heard the slamming of the back door and Kayura came flying in from the kitchen with terrified eyes.

"A gate!" She pointed in the direction of the city.

"What?" came the unanimous cry as they all stopped running mid-stride.

"There's a Dynasty gate!"

Ranting:

OMG! It has only been… like… ten and a half months… since I last posted on this… Eh. Heh… Heh…

Oh my.

It really didn't seem like that long.

But, yes, another chapter is up. I introduced a new character, and she'll show up much more in the next chapter or so.

Also, the next chapter will, hopefully, be a battle scene. So please bear with me, as I've not done them before, and much prefer writing dialog to action. But, yes, anywho… Please read, maybe review?


End file.
